


Every runner needs a partner

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makoto being embarassed at small gestures, Past Injury, Running, They work out together, she’s his rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ryuji and Makoto run togetherFits into canon just sometime after Makoto joins PTs
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Every runner needs a partner

Ryuji panted, and let out a growl as the burning in his chest grew to be too much and he had to stop the fast paced run he’d had set for the past mile. He hated this feeling, and felt rough bark scrap the side of his hand as he punched it. 

“Fucking Kamoshida.” It was both a curse and a damnation as his leg shook under him threatening to drop out under him, and an ache started to settle around his knee. He knew the work was slow and even if it’d been two months of constant working, and pushing past limits he didn’t know could be broken, but now he could run longer, and finally his leg didn’t throb from a long walk.

“Are you okay Ryuji?” The voice above his bowed form was soft, and concerned but he took it in like a man starving in the desert. She’d been his motivation ever since she’d joined. The thought of trying for his old team had pushed him to get better, but it was her who kept him going when he fell, and made sure he didn’t get hurt trying to work past what he physically could.

Looking up at her frame, the sun making her brunette hair shine in the light, and her concerned burgundy eyes seemed to glow as her pale hand took his and held him steady.

Grinning, he walked with her to a bench. “Of course I am Makoto.” his grin turned into a soft smile as his thumb caressed her knuckles. “It does mean a lot you come with me on these runs.”

He watched her cheeks flush and enjoyed that hint of sunshine in his chest as she glanced away embarrassed at such an intimate gesture in public before pulling her up.

“Now let’s hurry home! I don’t trust Akira to plan the next mission without you.”


End file.
